Of Course, Dummy
by FrankValdez89
Summary: Jika seseorang yang dulunya penakut menjadi pemberani, mengapa tidak untuk seorang yang 'gila' lalu menjadi dewasa? /"M-m-maaf, aku tidak sengaja."/"Maaf, Lun. Aku agak telat."/"Tentu saja, bodoh." ONESHOT, T for safe.


Of Course, Dummy.

Author : FrankValdez89

Genre : Romance

Rate : T+ (ada lime beberapa kali)

DISCLAIMER! Harry Potter is belongs to Auntie Rowling, not me.

WARNING! OOC Luna, OOB Three Broomsticks, typo (maybe), Lime

Pairing : Nevuna (NevillexLuna). Ini nama pairing yang aneh =_=

Time-Set : Tahun ajaran selanjutnya setelah kematian Voldy

Happy reading! ^~^

.

* * *

Luna's POV

Aku berjalan di koridor lantai 2, untuk berjaga jaga apakah ada Nargle atau Wrackspurt disini. Lantai 1 sudah kuperiksa. Aku berjalan sambil membawa buku, menuju ruang Prof. Slughorn. Aku berjalan sambil melihat jendela di sebelah kiriku sampai sampai…

BRUK.

Aku menabrak seseorang.

"M-m-maaf, aku tidak sengaja…" aku melihat wajahnya. Merlin. Mengapa dia lagi? Diantara ratusan, jutaan, bahkan milyaran orang, kenapa dia lagi? Neville Longbottom, orang yang sudah kucintai sejak…

FLASHBACK

"Ya, terimakasih, anak anak. Sekarang kalian ikuti prefek asrama masing masing menuju asrama kalian." ujar seorang Professor tua. Aku berjalan mengikuti seorang prefek dengan dasi biru. Barang bawaanku terlalu banyak sampai sampai…

BRUK.

Aku menabrak seseorang.

"M-m-maaf, aku tidak sengaja…" seorang anak dengan dasi merah mengambil barang barangku dan memberikannya.

"Terimakasih." aku tersenyum. "Namamu siapa?"

"N-Neville Longbottom." ujarnya sambil menunduk malu.

"Tidak apa apa. Aku rasa kau akan menjadi orang yang paling pemberani nanti." aku membawa kembali barang barangku dan meninggalkannya mengikuti prefeknya.

TIME FORWARD

"Baiklah. Kalian sudah mengikuti pelajaran dengan baik. Terimakasih banyak dan, sampai jumpa setelah libur natal." Harry membuka pintu ruang ini.

Beberapa orang keluar, dan yang lainnya mengikuti.

"Hai, Luna." Neville menghampiriku.

"Oh, hai, Neville. Ada apa?" tanyaku bingung.

"Uh, bisakah aku berkunjung ke rumahmu nanti?" ya ampun. Dia sudah gila? Jika dia sampai bertemu ayahku…

"Oh, tak apa, Neville. Aku bisa berkunjung ke rumahmu." ucapku sambil berjalan.

"Mmm… baiklah. Tapi, hati hati dengan nenekku nanti. Sampai jumpa," Neville berjalan menuju Menara Gryffindor. Hatiku begitu ingin melompat lompat.

Tidak mungkin. Tidak mungkin. Apa yang baru saja ku katakan tadi? Apakah aku… diserang Nargle? Tidak, tidak. Kurasa itulah rasanya, jatuh cinta.

FLASHBACK OFF

"Tak apa apa, Neville." aku mengambil buku bukuku yang berserakan di lantai.

"Uh… Luna, bisakah kau menemaniku saat kunjungan ke Hogsmeade nanti?" tanya Neville. Jantungku berdegup kencang. Inilah saatnya.

"Baiklah. Ada yang harus kusampaikan nanti." jawabku dengan tenang.

"Aku juga. Kalau begitu, sampai jumpa." Neville melambaikan tangan dan pergi meninggalkanku.

"Daah." aku berjalan kembali menuju ruang Prof. Slughorn untuk mengikuti pelajaran Ramuan hari ini.

* * *

HOGSMEADE VISIT DAY

Neville's POV

Aku terbangun.

Entah kenapa, aku terbangun. Aku terbangun di waktu Dean, Seamus, dan lain lain masih tertidur, entah kenapa. Mungkin karena kunjungan ke Hogsmeade hari ini. Kulihat jam. APA? 07:20? Aku sudah berjanji pada Luna untuk berangkat jam 07:30!

Aku berjalan cepat cepat ke kamar mandi sambil membawa jubah, tak lupa membawa perlengkapan mandi dan handuk. Aku mandi cepat cepat sampai sampai sebuah lukisan terkaget dalam tidurnya (?).

Aku berlari terbirit birit ke Aula Besar. Aku melihat Luna sedang membaca buku di meja makan Ravenclaw.

"Luna. Maaf, tadi aku bangun 10 menit yang lalu." ujarku dengan malu.

"Tak apa, Neville. Ayo, saatnya berjalan." kata Luna. Kami memulai perjalanan menuju Hogsmeade.

Di perjalanan, hatiku sangat bergejolak. Terutama karena hari ini aku akan menyatakan sesuatu pada Luna. Semilir angin sepoy sepoy menyapu rambutnya layaknya ombak yang menyapu pantai. Dia sangat… cantik. Blimey! Aku mengatakannya.

Pertama kami mengunjungi Honeydukes terlebih dahulu. Aku ingin permen hari ini. Lagipula, aku belum sarapan. Blimey! Aku bahkan lupa membawa Remembrall!

Aku membeli beberapa bola coklat dan bonbon meledak, sementara Luna membeli coklat kodok dan pastel labu. Aku menyimpan beberapa sickle di meja kasir dan keluar dari Honeydukes.

"Luna, kau berjalan jalan saja dulu disini, alih alih mencari Nargle. Aku akan ke Three Broomsticks, aku belum sarapan." ujarku sambil berlari ke sebuah bangunan.

"Baiklah, temui aku di toko Ollivander nanti!" teriak Luna dari jauh. Aku masuk ke dalam dan memesan beberapa potong semur daging sapi, juga segelas Butterbeer.

Setelah selesai, aku keluar dari pub tersebut dan mulai mencari Luna. Toko Ollivander, Toko Ollivander… aku baru ingat. Di dekat pohon cedar itu…

Aku berlari ke sebuah pohon coklat beraroma. Kulihat Luna sedang menghadap ke langit di belakang Toko Ollivander.

"Hai, Lun. Maaf, aku agak lama." ia menatapku. "Tak apa. Oh iya, soal kemarin, kau mau mengatakan apa?" tanyanya. Jantungku berdegup kencang.

"Ada baiknya apabila kita coba mengatakannya bersama." ia mengangguk. Neville bodoh! Kau terlalu percaya diri!

1…

2…

3…

"Aku mencintaimu."

DEG. Apa yang tadi ia katakan? Dia…?

"L-Luna… kau…" ia meletakkan telunjuknya di bibirku. "Sshh… tak perlu kau tanyakan lagi," ia menarik wajahku dan…

!

Rasa hangat menjalari wajahku.

Bibirku kini bertempelan dengan milik Luna. Ia begitu menikmatinya, aku mengernyitkan kening dalam ciuman ini. Lalu aku melepas ciumannya.

"Sejak kapan kau—" ia mendengus. "Kau pikir aku ini hanya seorang gadis gila Ravenclaw kelas 6? Aku ini sudah dewasa."

Aku menyeringai. Aku mendorongnya ke tembok dan terikat kembali dalam sebuah ciuman. Ternyata… beginilah rasanya. Rasa yang pernah dirasakan oleh Harry dan Ron. Dan kini aku mendapatkannya, mendapatkan ciuman pertama dalam hidupku.

Aku melepas ciuman kembali. "Kalau begitu… will you be my girlfriend?"

Ia mendengus. "Tentu saja, bodoh. Aku bisa saja menikahimu setelah NEWT tahun depan."

Angin musim dingin menyertai kami. Tembok belakang toko Ollivander menjadi saksi bisu.

"Aku tak akan meninggalkanmu. Aku tidak mencintai yang lain selain dirimu."

Luna menyeringai. "Oh… begitu? Kudengar, kau sekarang sedang dekat dengan gadis Hufflepuff itu,"

"B-bukan. Itu hanya tugas kelompok Herbologi…"

"Oh, begitu. Baiklah, tolong dimulai lagi. Aku mulai bosan."

Aku menarik wajahnya kembali dan bibir saling bertautan. Kira kira itu menghabiskan waktu 5 menit.

Luna melepaskan ciumannya. "Aku… kehabisan… napas…"

"Oh, baiklah. Ayo pergi. Ini sudah agak siang." kami berjalan meninggalkan tempat ini. Oh, Mr. Ollivander, kau merubah banyak nasibku hari ini. Hari ini adalah hari yang paling membuatku bahagia. Aku bergandengan tangan dengan Luna. Aku akan berjanji demi keluarga Longbottom bahwa aku tak akan mendekati wanita lain selain Luna.

Angin berhembus melewati kami. Udara dingin tidak menggoyahkan kehangatan kami.

Author's POV

Dari belakang, seorang murid Ravenclaw keluar dari semak semak.

"Ya, bagus. Satu cinta baru lagi setelah perang. Tampaknya kematian Voldy membawa cinta bagi para murid Hogwarts. Heh." anak itu lalu berlari menuju toko Zonko.

* * *

**OWARI / THE END**

Bahgaimana, all? Bagus? Maaf kalo enggak, author newbie soalnya T.T review please author will be back for another story! Byee….!


End file.
